A Start Of A New Life
by AestheticPisces
Summary: A start of a new life. Jessie and James starts a new life together, their own little home. Meanwhile Ash Misty and Brock are confused by this. (Comment if you want shipping pairs added!)


(ive been having major writers block lately, so please bare with me, i am going to try to make this one either a smut oneshot or a long romance story with smutty scenes and like a normal life situation thing, retiring from team rocket maybe, or keeping team rocket but just together as a couple. idk yet but youll find out if you keep reading :).)

Ash: 18, looks the same just taller with a little more muscle, woth slighlty better hair.

Misty:19, hair down now instead of up, got taller, skinnier, and bigger breasts, blossomed.

Pikachu: Pikaa?...

Brock: 22, looks the same.

Jessie: 25, Her hair is now down sometimes, long beautiful hair, slimmer and curvier.

James: 24, abs, a little taller and more musculer. Same hair as before.

Ash pikachu and Misty headed to the ice cream shop in the early morning, wanting a treat from all their travel, to their surprise, Jessie and James were there, in plain sight, eating ice cream together..romantically? In normal clothes for once.. almost sketchy normal.. Meowth was nowhere to be found. All the sudden james takes jessies hand and intertwinds it with his, leaning up and kissing her softly, jessie pulls back and slowly licks her ice cream and sprinkles seductively at her partner, giving him a cute little wink.

"Auck, i think im gonnna hurl" Ash replies at what he just say. Misty and Brock both giving him a smack on the head. "You idiot!" Misty exclaimed "Dont you see? Theyre growing up! thats a good thing! Plus theyre soo cute together! leave them alone" misty dreamily said "Yeah, Ash, one day youll understand. Just leave them be"

"But..But.." Ash slumped, defeated. "Oh come on! lets tell them off haha!" Ash laughed maniacly, only for Misty and brock to grab him by his mouth and pull him to the floor. "No ash!" they both said.

James kissed jessies hand, feeling warm inside. "H-hey Jessica.." James stammered a bit "Yes my lovely James?" Jessie said in a soft, love filled tone. Unlike how she used to be..but she still is, just not all the time anymore, thanks to james. "I... really need you right now, so badly my beautiful flare" James, with seduction on his face and almost moaning to her outloud. "James..We're in a public place! You know that we hardly ever do that in public! Its danferous." Jessie, with that old flare back as before. "Jessica..." James softly and quietly moaned towards her, rubbing himself slightly, under the table. "JAMES DONT MAKE ME HIT YOU!" Jessie shook her head trying to cool down. She looks uder the table to see why james' are was moving only to reveal his big precum dripping bulging cock. A sudden burning feeling hit Jessie in her pussy. "Okay..Okay James, I want you too" Jessie had a chill go down her body "lets go, then." Jessie grabbed james' hand, put the money on the counter and put his junk up and started walking out the door. Only to notice Ash Misty and Brock standing at the door, waiting in line. Jessie and james stop abruptly, Jessie, trying to be a better nice person, "Hey..uhm..excuse us please." Jessie stuttered. "Hey guys!" "Long time no see" Ash meanly said, eyes furrowed. As much as ash wanted to, he couldnt put the past behind him just like that, randomly thinking their oh so good now. "H-Hey Ash.." Jessie looks away, face blushing from being so horny at that moment, trying to keep her skirt from releasing any wetness. Ashs face went from mad to confused "Huh?" Brock pulled him aside to explain why jessie was moving her legs like that, blushing and looking away. Ashs face turned red "O" Ash said. Misty, taking notice in James' now gone down in size bulge, quickly got the hint to. She looked away blushing, almost really turned on from it, but she knew ash wouldnt be man enough to ever even kiss her..Or maybe he would? She thought quietly to herself. "Im sorry, see, uhm, we're in a hurry guys..so if you could understand and please move thatd be great.." jessie softly said, trying to keep her almost bursting anger at bay. "Okay, see you guys some other time?" Misty said, slyly smiling at them. "Oh..Uhm..Maybe" James Butted in before Jessie could say anything. Then grabbed Jessies hand and walked out the doors. "What is woth those two?!" Ash proclaimed only for Brock to reply "Love, Ash. Love" Brock almost actually sobbed at the thought.

Jessie and James arrived at home, they decided to go into their warm hotspring in their backyard. James takes off all his close and snaps his underwear off in jessie face making a deep groaning moan and smirk as he does it. "Ah..Mmmph" Jessie, trying to keep her old self from smacking him in the head, decides to just go with the flow at first nd be submissive. "James..." Jessie puts her mouth on his cock, making James twitch and moan out loudly "Woah J-Jess, going quite fast arent you?" James admitted. He wanted to actually save the sex for later, tease for now and rub jessies back in the warm spring.

**(Going to stop right here for now I will update it soon I've just got to do some irl stuff atm! I hope you enjoyed it so far! -- Give me some ideas please, that you'd like to maybe see! I'll even throw in some other shipping pairs if you give me some ideas!)**


End file.
